Crossed Swords
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: *Some mentions of SPOILER Chapter 592* A pair pays a visit to Kuraigana Island. One of the visitors wants to get along with the others, so he starts a game. MihawkxZoroxShanksxBen plus Perona.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**A/N: This story is dedicated to School Escapee. E-kun, I did it!**

Zoro woke up to find the bed lacking a person. Perona was sleeping right next to him; sleeping on her side. The young swordsman stared at the silk sheets for quite a while. This wasn't normal. Mihawk always slept longer than him and Perona all together. His keen senses told him that something was really not right. Was someone else in the castle? He quickly shook Perona's small shoulders.

"Wake up."

"Nngh...what?"

"Look." Zoro pointed over to the empty bed.

Perona gave out a silent gasp, "He's awake?_!_"

Zoro nodded and grabbed a coat, "Come on. I sense something's off." The young swordsman collected his swords and stepped out of the bed. Perona slipped on her pink and black outfit and slipped after him.

If Mihawk was awake, he usually in the lounging room. It was the biggest of the rooms and also the cleanest. Tall, thin windows were on one side of the wall and large worn down pictures on the other. On the farthest part of the room had a humongous fireplace; unused and dust began to sprinkle over it. Mihawk's favorite couch was a few feet in front of the fireplace along with other couches. This room had this dense air in the first place, but today the atmosphere felt heavier.

The young swordsman and Perona crept until they reached the doorway. Zoro put a finger to his lips and peeked through the narrow opening. He saw Mihawk, his lean arms over his knees and-his lips were moving. He was talking to someone. By how Mihawk was sitting, the intruder was sitting right across, away from Zoro's view.

Suddenly, Mihawk's eyes were directly to him, "Roronoa? What are you doing there?" Zoro nearly tumbled out of his hiding place but he kept his stance. He quietly stood up and opened the door, holding the hilt of his sword tightly in his grip. Perona cautiously followed, her eyes swimming over the scene.

When he approached Mihawk, Zoro was able to see the person whom Mihawk was talking to. There were actually two visitors.

The first one had some resemblance of Luffy for some reason. The man had bright red hair split in the middle and the lurid lava spilling down to his shoulders. He had three straight scars down the left side of his face, slightly darker than the skin around it. His chin was covered in short stubs of hair. He had a long dark coat over his shoulders and Zoro noticed that his left side of his body was kind of odd. It looked like it was symmetrically different. When their eyes met, the red haired man beamed a childish smile, "Hey cutie!"

Zoro's face reddened, "C-?_!_" The young swordsman was finally getting used to hearing that adjective from Mihawk's mouth, but hearing it from another person...Was he really that cute?"I'm not a cutie!"

"Hawk Eyes not fair! Why didn't you tell me you had this really cute kid?_!_"

"He did, except he omitted the cute part." The man who sat next to the red haired _weird_ man replied in a monotone.

The man had a larger frame than the red haired man and more built. Muscles were hidden under his coat but the contours were still visible. His hair was as wavy as the red haired man but instead of red he had white hair with specks of black threaded between. An x shaped scar etched over his taut skin. He was smoking a cigarette and since Zoro haven't been around smokers in a while, he coughed from it. The man's eyes were cool and calculating; watching him.

Mihawk raised a hand over the two, "Roronoa, Perona, this is the captain and vice captain of the Red Haired Pirate Crew, Shanks and Ben Beckman." Ben Beckman gave a formal bow while Shanks waved towards the two. Perona involuntarily stepped behind Zoro.

Their names sounded familiar but that thought didn't come first. _If they came here, this means...!_ Zoro's shot to the windows and there it was: a gigantic pirate ship. If he asked them if he could sail with them he could get to Luffy faster-or so he thought. As if he read his thoughts, Mihawk gave a look of, 'don't even dare think of leaving here until you heal.' Zoro crossed his arms and frowned disdainfully.

"So, should we leave?" Zoro asked Mihawk, "It sounds like an 'adult chat.'"

"No, they just came here for a visit."

"Let's play a game!" Shanks suddenly exclaimed.

"A game?" Perona peeked out from Zoro's back.

"Yeah, a game! The 'Captain Game!'"

"Geh!" Zoro's eyes nearly popped out, "Not that game!"

Ben slapped a hand on his face, "You love this game don't you?"

Shanks grinned, "What better way to get to know each other than this game? I'll go get some sticks...hey Hawk Eyes, do you have any sticks anywhere?"

"I think there's some in the kitchen."

"Pens?"

"Kitchen."

"Why do you have pens in the kitchen? Oh well, I won't ask." Once Shanks disappeared into the hallway, Mihawk glanced over at Zoro, "You know how to play?"

"Yeah, unfortunately." Zoro sighed, "Whenever we get a crew member, Lu-my captain always plays so we could get along with each other."

"How do you play?" Perona asked, her eyes glittered like stars.

"Don't glitter your eyes." Zoro snapped, "It's originally called, 'The King's Game,' but since we're pirates-you get the point. It depends on the players of the game. It could get from innocent to really naughty." Zoro recalled to the recent Captain Game he was forced to play. Playing with Luffy, Nami, Usopp, and Chopper was fine. When Sanji, Robin, Franky, and Brook start blending with the game, it went haywire.

"Eh?_!_" Perona took a quick glance over the two members. She then whispered in Zoro's ear, "Is it going to be naughty?"

"...probably." Zoro eyed Mihawk, "Are you going to play?"

"I guess." Zoro and Perona gave each other a wary glance. Even though they didn't know how indecent the vice captain was going to be they had a good guess on how perverted this game was going to turn out. While the younger ones were quietly discussing to one another, Shanks returned with a quill pen, a bottle of ink, and five sticks with one side flat.

"I brought the goods! Let's play!"

"I'm not playing." Zoro shook his head.

"Ehhhh?_!_ Why not?"

Zoro was about to protest when Mihawk muttered out a little bit too loud to be talking to himself, "Running away Roronoa?" A vein popped out on the younger swordsman's forehead. He hated hearing that from the cook, but he exceptionally hated hearing those words from the World's Greatest Swordsman.

"F-Fine! I will play!" Zoro literally growled as he sat down next to Mihawk, "Start the stupid game!"

Shanks suddenly looked pleased. He grinned at Perona, "Do you want to play, young lady?"

The ghost princess nodded, not realizing yet how dangerous this game would turn out. "I'll play too."

"Great!" Shanks beamed another smile and began preparing the game. He dabbed the tip of the quill pen into the bottle of ink and tapped it on the side to eliminate the excess. On the flat side of the stick, he wrote the first consecutive numbers on each of the first four sticks: _one_, _two_, _three_, _four_. The last stick he wrote in beautiful calligraphy: _Captain_. He put away the quill pen and ink bottle since it wasn't needed anymore and collected the sticks in his hand. The words were hidden in his closed fist.

Zoro then realized the reason why the captain looked oddly unsymmetrical. He lacked an arm.

"Okay, take a stick." Shanks grinned.

"W-wait, I don't know how to play." Perona interrupted.

"Don't worry! Once you see how it goes, you'll get it." Shanks brought out the stick to her face, "Pick one, but don't tell us what you got unless you got the Captain stick." She bit her lower lip, glanced over at Zoro who frowned with her, and she cautiously took a stick. The others took the stick in the same fashion.

Shanks glanced at his stick, "So, who's 'Captain?'"

"I'm _Captain_." Ben said; his eyes were staring at the end of the stick. The vice captain smiled at the two youngsters. Perona and Zoro both gulped. The man was suddenly increased handsome points by his gentle features. "I will be easy on you two since you guys are technically new at this." The vice captain leaned back against his seat, "I want number 3 to hug 1."

"Huh?" Perona then looked at her stick, "I'm one. What am I supposed to do now?" She suddenly felt strong arms wrapping around her small body. She glanced up to see who was entering her bubble and it was Zoro, to her relief.

"I'm three so I, three, hug you, one."

"Oh, I see." Perona stared at her shoes.

"Aw, how cute! The youngsters are hugging!" Shanks raised a thumbs up, "Good job Ben!" Ben ignored it.

Everyone handed their sticks to Ben and the game resumed.

Next, Zoro became the captain. The young swordsman and the ghost princess both agreed to keep their orders under the naughty line to keep the modesty. "Uh, I want Number 2 to kiss 1's hand."

"Wah!" Perona gaped, "I got one again!" She stopped screaming when Mihawk approached. He knelt down in front of her with such grace she let out a quiet gasp. He gently took her hand and laid a soft kiss on it. It seemed like it was her first time to know what it was like to be a princess. From Ben's view, it was like seeing a romantic scene between an evil, dark sorcerer in black and a cute, bright, Lolita girl in pink. Zoro frowned and couldn't believe how much this bothered him.

Shanks snickered while handing his stick over to Zoro, he returned to Mihawk and whispered in his ear, "That was sweet but I think your wife is jealous."

"Hou, really?"

When both of their eyes fell on Zoro, it was then the young swordsman realized what they were referring to. He heard the conversation since the red haired talked rather loud even if he was whispering. "I'm not his wife!"

"Gwah, he's adorable!" Shanks covered his mouth to suppress his laughter.

"Don't tease." Ben scolded as he took a stick from Zoro's shaking fist.

A grin spread across Perona's face, "I'm Captain!" she said her orders easily as if she already had one in mind, "I want 2 to snuggle with 3."

All of the men glanced back at their sticks and two moved.

"Ben baby," Shanks crawled over to Ben with a coy smile, "It's been a long time since we had some alone time."

"First of all, this isn't 'Alone Time.' Second of all, you gave me a kiss this morning." Ben reminded his captain as he felt the prickly feeling of Shanks' beard grazing over his neck. His comment ignored, the vice captain sighed but wrapped his captain in a warm bear hug.

The game went by smoothly. There weren't forced to do any obscene acts, mostly kissing, hugging, or minimal touching. Perona literally screamed though when she was told to show her panties to Mihawk. Zoro got the chance to pull Shanks' cheeks. It was hilarious, he had to admit. When thirty minutes passed, however, the game suddenly turned lewd.

Mihawk watched with this emotionless look as Zoro kissed Ben in the cheek. Shanks took snapshots with his portable Den Den Mushi camera. When they each got their own sticks, Mihawk was captain again. "Maybe I should raise up a notch with my orders."

"Oh, Hawk Eyes is getting kinky!" Shanks snickered.

Zoro and Perona felt a jolt of something bad was about to come. They both stared at the number on their sticks.

Mihawk put a finger to his lips, and grinned a malevolent smile, "I want number 4 to pull down 2's fly with their mouth."

A thunder bolt crashed down on Zoro. He had number 2. The younger swordsman nearly jolted out of his seat when Shanks crawled into his legs, "Hou, you are 2? This is going to be exciting."

Sweat immediately began to pool around Zoro's palms as he saw the red hair dipped down to his groin. He could sense everybody's eyes on him, watching the show in both amusement or fear (in Perona's case). Heat boiled up to his face so he stared down at Shanks hair, slowly rising up to where his zipper was. Zoro gasped out when Shanks nose grazed over the fabric of his pants in a tantalizing manner. His nose pressed deeper to stroke just around where his balls were.

Zoro hissed out a breath, "You pervert-! You're doing it on purpose!"

"I keep missing the zipper." Shanks teased and his voice vibrated through the fabric making it much more uncomfortable. He titled his head and his warm lips brushed slowly over and up his pants and the young swordsman uttered out quiet moan. Zoro wanted to shove his hands into the fire like hair and urge him to go faster, but he wasn't told to do so. When Shanks 'missed' again, Zoro tightened his fists. Shanks' lower lip finally caught the end of the zipper and he gently bit into the cold metal and pulled it down. When Shanks stood up, he looked smug as he stared at the tent between Zoro's legs, "Is that what I think it is?"

"N-no it's not!" Zoro hastily hid it with his hands.

"Did you take pictures Ben?"

"Yes I did." Ben replied, raising the Den Den Mushi to prove his point.

Zoro violently threw the stick at Mihawk. The stick zipped past everyone at an incredible speed before Mihawk caught it without changing his expression.

"It's all your fault!"

"It's your fault you got that stick." Mihawk shoved the bundle of sticks into the middle of the circle so everyone could reach. They all took one while Zoro took a trip to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, Perona returned with Zoro who seemed to have gotten lost going back. Zoro didn't seem to be having feelings of retiring, so the game resumed. This time Perona became the captain.

"Hm, what should I say?" She thought about it for a moment. An idea sparked in her head because her eyes lit up suddenly, "I want 4 to turn 3 on."

"Oi!" Zoro yelled, glaring at the ghost princess, "I thought you we were going to keep our orders decent!"

"I'm the captain, not the victim." Perona grinned.

"I don't like you at all." Zoro grumbled.

"Do you have those numbers?"

"Actually, I don't..." Zoro raised up and eye to see who got the designated sticks. His jaw dropped. Mihawk and Shanks?_!_

"So," Mihawk whispered as he leaned towards the red haired captain, "I'm supposed to turn you on?"

Shanks smirked, "Bring it on, old man."

An anger vein surfaced up Mihawk's temple, "I am only four years older than you, _old fart_." The two greatest swordsmen glared at each other, not breaking any eye contact. Then Mihawk's eyes softened and lunged forward and attacked Shanks' lips with his own. They kissed passionately, forcefully grabbed each other's hair in the process. The audience could see their tongues appearing in and out from the small opening of their parted, wet lips. Mihawk's hand slithered down to Shanks' back and brought him closer into him. Each of the swordsmen let out a lustful moan as they both ground their hips together in a rough motion.

Mihawk broke away first. He was panting quietly, and only a minimal sweat trickled down the side of his face. Shanks had the same aftermath except his lips were bruised. "Did I succeed?"

Shanks peered down at his legs, "Naw, not quite." He replied as he patted his groin. Shanks saw something at the corner of his eye and smirked, "You did, however, managed to make someone else turned on."

Zoro's face was beet red and had failed to hide his second erection. He was panting more than the two combined. The teenager snarled to hide his sheer embarrassment and turned away from the group.

Perona's face was also red. "I think I am starting to like this." the ghost princess confessed. Ben seemed unharmed yet there was a glint in the man's eyes.

"Jealous Ben?" Shanks grinned.

"No." Ben replied curtly.

The red haired captain laughed at the sight of the blushing Zoro, "Aw, I wish I was that young and perky."

Mihawk crawled over to Zoro who had hidden his face by staring at the floor, "Do you want me to help?" He placed his hand inside the young swordsman's pants.

Zoro let out another hiss as he bumped his forehead into Mihawk's shoulder, "I...hate this game!"

**The End**

**I saw this game in these comics: "The Violinist of Hameln" and "Gintama".**


End file.
